


It takes two

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот парень похож на ожившего мертвеца. На бродячую мумию, на привидение, на ночной кошмар. Хорошо, что мертвецы не имеют привычки выкапываться из могил, а привидений, кроме него самого, не существует. И то сказать: сам он из плоти и крови, и натекло ее в последний раз порядочно, так что кто тут еще привидение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two

– Черт. Черт, черт, черт бы меня побрал!  
Снег летит крупными хлопьями, погружая все вокруг в не знающие времени суток голубоватые сумерки. Видимость почти нулевая. Белое на белом, зимняя маскировка спрятала бы Солдата от чужих глаз, даже случись кому-то пройти в паре метров, но и винтовка бесполезна, даже если стрелять на звук. В гулком ущелье все-время что-то гудит, шуршит, ухает, отдаются эхом не изданные звуки, не прозвучавшие оклики. Шаги бесшумны – снег падает громче, но тишина метели оглушает.  
Этот парень похож на ожившего мертвеца. На бродячую мумию, на привидение, на ночной кошмар. Хорошо, что мертвецы не имеют привычки выкапываться из могил, а привидений, кроме него самого, не существует. И то сказать: сам он из плоти и крови, и натекло ее в последний раз порядочно, так что кто тут еще привидение.  
И все-таки рядом с ним Солдат невыносимо остро чувствует себя ущербным. Урезанным, усеченным, обгрызенным со всех сторон до какого-то невнятного остатка.  
– Ты посмотри на себя, – говорит ему парень. – Сдохнуть можно, че-е-е-ерт...  
А другие слова ты знаешь, хочет спросить Солдат. Смотреть на себя он не намерен, лучше посмотрит на него.   
– И вот в это я превратился, – стонет парень.  
– Не ты, а я, – поправляет его Солдат.  
Тот качает головой.  
– Ты просто не знаешь ни хрена, – говорит он. – Ты – то, что сделали со мной. Ты – это я в аду.  
Вокруг Солдата нет ада, только война. Война – часть земной жизни, и тем, кто мертв, до нее нет никакого дела. В ад или рай Солдат не верит, зато крепко верит во многие куда более реальные вещи. В смерть, например. В силу оружия, воли и разума. В четкий приказ и своевременное исполнение. В себя, наконец.  
– Ты на меня не похож, – замечает он, разглядывая стоящую над ним фигуру.  
– Даже не знаю, порадоваться этому или проклясть все на свете, – тут же раздается в ответ. – Будь ты похож на меня, было бы куда легче.  
Солдат оглядывает его с сомнением.  
– Не смотри на меня так, – огрызается парень, зло и как-то жалко. – Я не должен так смотреть. Дьявол. Надо выбираться...  
Куда именно он собрался выбираться, Солдат не узнаёт. В ушах пронзительно грохочет сигнал подъема, и сон обрывается.  
Солдат не запоминает своих снов.

– Хорошо, давай договоримся сразу.  
С предыдущего своего появления он стал чуть живее, кажется. Пропали бурые разводы, видневшиеся сквозь ветхую, грязную зеленую форму, его уже не шатает на подгибающихся ногах, сапоги утопают в рыхлом снегу чуть глубже, чем в первый раз. Впрочем, серое лицо под коротко остриженными волосами кажется таким же молодым и нелепым, глаза – такими же больными, а голос сорванным. Но странное дело: то, что он выглядит лучше, действует на Солдата умиротворяюще.  
– Я в курсе, что ты не помнишь нашего имени, но как мне тебя называть, скажешь?  
– Солдат, – говорит Солдат.  
– Солдат... и? – предполагает парень, наклоняя голову к плечу, приглашая продолжить. Солдат не продолжает.  
Секундное замешательство – и взмах руки. И верно. Без разницы.  
– Меня зовут Баки, – просто произносит парень. Форма на нем болтается, как на вешалке, но он все равно пытается держать спину, откидывает голову, глядя как будто сверху вниз – зряшное занятие, они одного роста, и, встав в полушаге, Солдат смотрит на него точно так же. Блядь, абсолютно так же. – Джеймс Барнс вообще-то, но для друзей Баки.  
– Что заставило тебя думать, Баки, что мы друзья? – интересуется Солдат.  
– Я это ты, придурок, – звучит в ответ. – Что я, сам себе враг, что ли... Давай-ка я буду называть тебя Джеймс. Джим... Да это сокращение, не скалься. Привыкай, приятель, я собираюсь нас вытащить.  
Солдат думает, что появление Баки – новый вид наказания. Экспериментальный. Доктор Зола иногда вызывает его к себе, чтобы провести очередной опыт. Никто, кроме Солдата, ему не подходит, он не устает это повторять. Электропроцедуры, восприимчивость к ядам, тесты на выносливость в различных условиях – все, ради чего под лаборатории отведен необъятный подземный комплекс под невзрачным одноэтажным зданием старой военной базы. Солдат уникален. Методы доктора Золы – тоже.  
Вполне возможно, это действие какого-то нового химического состава. Когда на Солдате тестировали сыворотку правды, опыт провалился, потому что сыворотка растворилась в крови еще до того, как опустел шприц. Этот состав – более стойкий?  
– Никто никого ниоткуда не вытащит, – втолковывает Солдат Баки, решая отложить догадки на потом. – Не знаю, что у тебя на уме, но я нужен там, где я есть. Идет война, и...  
– Это не война! – кричит Баки, наступая на него. – Это не война, Джим. То, что ты делаешь, то, что мы делаем, господи, это бойня. Война кончилась.  
Солдат смотрит в отчаянные глаза, и ему становится не по себе.  
– Не выдумывай, – говорит он, невольно понижая голос. – Я видел, на что способен враг, и все, что я могу – быть злее него.  
Баки упрямо опускает голову.  
С первыми звуками сирены война продолжается.

– Так и будешь говорить мне, что это очередные боевые потери?  
Солдат не готов к его появлению. Он садится на колени в снег и, зачерпнув полные горсти, трет лицо. Винтовка лежит в стороне, печальная и бесполезная. Видимость не причина и даже не повод. Цели нет. Все цели остались лежать там, где он прошел сегодня. Мужчина. Две женщины. Ребенок. Охрана. Дом вспыхнул, как спичка. Документы, которые он доставил на базу, уцелели. Он не знает, что в них, ему это не по рангу, но – неожиданно – хочется. Знать. Понимать, какая информация могла бы стоить жизни ребенку.  
– Буду, – зло отвечает он, сам себе не веря.  
– Тебе не сказали, кто они?  
– Это не мое дело.  
Ребенок. Солдат умывается снегом – у снега запах и вкус крови. Кровь капает с пальцев Баки, когда он, стремительно подойдя, наотмашь бьет Солдата по лицу.  
– Я не могу быть такой сволочью, – цедит он. – Ты не смеешь быть сволочью, ясно тебе?  
Солдат подхватывается на ноги, и Баки тут же отскакивает. Никто не может подобраться так близко, Солдат тщательно следит за этим. Доктор Зола вертит его, как куклу, но это доктор. А Баки сжимает кулаки, смотрит яростно, и Солдату хочется что-то сказать ему. Оправдаться, понимает он, и его мутит.  
– Кто учил тебя драться? – спрашивает он неожиданно для себя.  
Баки растерянно моргает, позабыв беситься. Солдат почти видит, как двигаются губы, произнося ядовито – «Не твое дело», – и этот образ приводит его в ярость.  
Солдат не помнит своего инструктора по рукопашному бою. Может быть, их было несколько, какая разница, важен результат, а результат более чем достойный. Но Баки заставляет его взмокнуть, сбросить маскировочный плащ, а за ним – бушлат и остаться в легкой куртке и бронежилете. Темно-синяя куртка Баки велика ему, но не так смехотворно, как зеленая форма. И двигаться в ней ему явно удобнее, чем Солдату.  
– Кто учил тебя драться, – упрямо повторяет Солдат. Для того, кто недавно еле стоял на ногах, у Баки очень тяжелый удар. Для того, у кого обе руки – просто слабое живое мясо, кости и жилы, он чертовски хорош. У Солдата такое чувство, как будто у них был один инструктор.  
Баки замедляется – ровно настолько, что Солдат успевает поверить, что сейчас достанет его. Кулак проходит мимо.  
– Мы учились друг у друга, – говорит Баки. – Я и Стив.  
Откуда-то сверху слышится далекий гром, и снегопад усиливается. Мгновением позже до Солдата доходит, что это за звук.  
Лавина сметает их обоих прежде, чем он успевает переспросить.

– Катись ты, знаешь куда? – орет Солдат, стоит только Баки появиться в зоне видимости.  
На него больно смотреть. Куда только подевались целая куртка, чистая кожа, все остальные мелочи, которые он с таким очевидным трудом выцарапывал у подсознания Солдата. Остались одни глаза, и этими глазами он сверлит и жжет так, что вот-вот волдыри появятся.  
Солдата так просто не проймешь. У него руки дрожат, стоит только вспомнить, только подумать о молнии, прошивающей голову насквозь. У него до сих пор хрипит надсаженное от крика горло.  
– Посмотри, – рычит он и тянет вперед дрожащую ладонь. – Полюбуйся, мать твою. Выбрался, да?  
– Нет, – неожиданно рявкает тот, – не выбрался, идиот! Что стряслось? Что ты натворил? Зачем?  
Солдат бессильно сжимает кулаки. Гадкая дрожь все никак не отпустит.  
– Я сказал им, что меня зовут Джим, – говорит он.  
Баки поднимает брови – уничтожающий взгляд мгновенно сменяется изумленным. У него подвижное лицо, на которое хочется смотреть.  
Лицо Солдата скрывает маска.  
– Ты… что? Серьезно? Так и сказал? О-о-о-о… – стонет он непонятно – разочарованно, сердито, обиженно. – Ты запомнил, – говорит тихонько. – Если бы ты только промолчал, я сейчас не трепался бы тут с тобой...  
Его ведет набок, Солдат отступает, давая ему упасть, и только тут видит, что Баки голый, как младенец. Сидит на снегу, сжав челюсти так, что губы белеют, и пытается не дрожать.  
Солдат вздергивает его на ноги, стягивает с себя тяжелый зимний бушлат, накрывая иссохшие плечи и торчащие ключицы.  
– Ладно, – говорит Баки, не разжимая зубов и не замечая сам, как жадно впитывает тепло шерсти – и остатки тепла Солдата. – Попробуем по-другому.  
Спустя пять обнулений его лицо становится похоже на лицо Солдата, как две капли воды.  
Солдату до одури, до воя хочется вернуть назад глупую мальчишескую физиономию.

– Баки? – ошалело бормочет цель, сбив с Солдата маску.  
Знакомое слово, чье-то имя, на которое отзывается что-то неясное внутри, но где он мог слышать его, кому оно принадлежит, не докторам, не командирам, вряд ли кто-то из офицеров позволит такое панибратство, так откуда же, где же, кто такой…  
– Кто такой Баки? – машинально спрашивает Солдат вслух, направляя ствол на цель. Обычно этого хватает, чтобы разговорить кого угодно, но в этот раз все идет не так, как обычно.  
Уже сидя в кресле в лаборатории, он впервые видит ущелье из своих снов с высоты. Ущелье летит ему навстречу, свист метели гасит далекий крик. Имя.  
До койки его не доносят – это осознается смутно, остатки запредельного тока еще бродят в теле, мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, он как заевший механизм, рука слабо искрит, удар об пол отдается сразу везде, но особенно резко – в голове. Пол твердый, холодный, в самый раз, чтобы упереться лбом...

...в жилистые колени Баки, от которого осталась в лучшем случае половина. Он опять голый, каждый раз после процедуры, но на Солдате нет ничего, что он мог бы снять и прикрыть его, и их обоих заносит снегом. Голове холодно и спокойно, боль утихает, хотя Солдат поспорил бы, кому у кого сейчас надо искать утешения. Баки – кожа и кости, слипшиеся чем-то багровым волосы, кровь на виске, кровь над губой, одни глаза на лице, и глаза горят страшно, страшнее, чем все пять прошлых раз. Но он улыбается, гладя Солдата по волосам.  
– Девчонка с удавкой, – произносит он мечтательно. – Просто конфетка.  
Солдат подтягивается вверх, садясь, дергает его к себе за тощие запястья, обхватывает поперек груди – ребра можно пересчитать, – прижимает к себе, согревая. До него не сразу доходит смысл услышанного.  
– Огонь девочка, – соглашается он. – Но ты в пролете, парень, она моя.  
И Баки смеется, упершись стриженым затылком в металлическое плечо. Хохочет и трясется весь, жилистый и жесткий, ширококостный и оголодавший, живой, живой, и когда поворачивается лицом, Солдату трудно вдохнуть.  
– Мы ее позовем куда-нибудь, – предлагает Баки. – Когда выберемся.  
Мы не выберемся, думает Солдат. И кивает.

У него раскалывается голова. Цель кажется знакомой, цель зовет кого-то по имени, зовет его, и что-то в нем откликается, отчаянное и слабое, почти задавленное болью, грохотом взрывов и выстрелов, скрежетом ломающегося металла, свистом падения. Боль можно заглушить только яростью, и он заглушает, и злая радость раскаляет оружие в руках, ускоряет реакцию, как если бы с ним все было в порядке.  
Ни хрена с ним не в порядке. Голова по-прежнему раскалывается, и сквозь трещины наружу рвется что-то, чему он не знает названия. Цель равна ему по силе и дерется так, как если бы у них с Солдатом был один инструктор. Цель застает его беспомощным, жертва, называвшая себя другом, вот-вот превратится в палача – слово «жертва» приходит на ум, кажется, впервые и выводит его из себя. Боль наконец почти глохнет, и следом за ней пропадает в грохоте разрушений вокруг и крови в ушах неуемный голос, упорно отзывающийся на это паршивое «Баки». У него нет друзей с таким именем. Друзья – часть мирного времени, а вокруг идет война, и Солдат продолжает бой.  
Он не собирается отзываться. Разбираться – не его дело. Его дело – задание. Ему не надо знать, кто такой Баки.  
Кто. Такой. Баки.  
«Не твое дело!»  
– Я с тобой до конца, – хрипит цель.  
«Мы учились друг у друга. Я и…»  
Стив?

Тот еще дышит, когда Солдат вытаскивает его из реки. Имя все еще кажется чужим. Оба имени, произнесенных смутно знакомым голосом. В голове гремит канонада, боль грызет сломанную руку. Кричать хочется не от нее.  
В небе над рекой кружат вертолеты. Солдат оставляет несостоявшегося утопленника на берегу и уходит, прячась от чужих глаз. Ему нужно принять анестетик, срастить руку, съесть что-нибудь. Нужно найти безопасное место – а потом начинать разбираться, потому что на этот раз, кажется, дело все-таки его.  
Он выигрывает время, находит место, пьет таблетки и запирает двери. И падает на пол. Сладких снов, Джим, беззлобно хмыкает кто-то внутри него.

 

– Ты безнадежен, – вздыхает Баки, осторожно выяснив, что – нет, между Стивом и Наташей ничего нет, зато у нее есть кое-кто другой, способный не сходя с места нашпиговать чью угодно задницу стрелами. Серьезно. Стрелами. – Ты только погляди на нее.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
– А та медсестричка из ЦРУ, как ее… Она хорошенькая! Или тоже занята?  
– Почему бы не спросить об этом у нее? – и Стив заливается краской так, что все сразу делается понятно.  
Баки хлопает его по спине, проходя к зеркалу и снимая с запястья резинку для волос.  
– Не переживай, – говорит он. – Оцени возможности. Мы же летим в Нью-Йорк!  
– Уверен, все девушки будут твои, – улыбается Стив покладисто, и да, он безнадежен.  
Придется снова, как раньше, брать дело в свои руки. Баки дожидается, когда Стив скроется в коридоре, и заговорщически подмигивает своему отражению.  
Солдат ухмыляется ему в ответ.


End file.
